1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fasteners for clothing. More particularly, the invention relates to an adjustable fastener for a brassier or similar garment.
2. State of the Art
Many articles of clothing are provided with adjustable fasteners. In particular, brassieres are typically provided with an adjustable fastener for connecting right and left center backs of the garment. These fasteners usually include one or more hooks and multiple eyelets spaced apart from each other so that the snugness of the garment eye can be adjusted by mating the hook(s) with the appropriate eyelet(s).
The known brassier fasteners have several disadvantages. First, being located at the back of the garment, they are difficult to manipulate. Second, the hooks and eyelets are typically made of metal and feel uncomfortable pressing against the back of the wearer. Third, the hook is typically free to rotate in the eyelet and allow the bra back to hike up into an uncomfortable configuration. Fourth, the fastener is typically thicker than the eyes to which it is attached and is visible through outerwear as a bump.
Many attempts have been made to provide a brassier fastener which is easy to operate, comfortable to the wearer and less visible. While these fasteners may solve some of the problems described above, they typically do not solve all of the problems and often introduce new problems. For example, in attempting to overcome the problems described above, many brassier fasteners sacrifice stability for comfort. This permits the fastener from accidentally detaching. Also, some fasteners which attempt to solve the problem of visibility have actually increased the difficulty in operation of the fastener.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an adjustable fastener for clothing, in particular brassieres.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an adjustable fastener which is easy to operate.
It is another object of the invention to provide an adjustable fastener which is soft and comfortable.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an adjustable fastener which is stable when fastened.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an adjustable fastener which is concealed when fastened.
In accord with these objects which will be discussed in detail below, the adjustable fastener of the present invention includes a male part and a female part, both of which are made of soft pliable, sewable plastic. The female fastener part has three spaced apart openings. Each opening has a broad portion and a narrow portion. The male fastener part has a base with an upstanding riser with a flange at the end of the riser. The flange is dimensioned to fit into the broad portion of each opening in the female fastener part and the riser is dimensioned to fit snugly into the narrow portion of each opening in the female fastener part. The narrow portion of each opening in the female fastener part is rectilinear in shape and the riser is also rectilinear in section. Thus, when the riser is in the narrow portion of an opening in the female fastener part, rotation of the male fastener part relative to the female fastener part is prevented. The back side of the male fastener part is provided with parallel grooves which enhance gripping when releasing the fastener. Both of the fastener parts have a pair of parallel flanges at one end between which the garment back end is inserted and secured to the fastener part. The fastener parts are preferably attached to the garment""s center backs so that the openings in the female fastener part face the back of the wearer and the riser and flange on the male fastener part face away from the back of the wearer. The back of the female fastener part is preferable covered with fabric and/or bears a trademark or a design.
According to one embodiment of the invention, the flange on the male fastener part is substantially circular and has a centrally located nub rising from its surface. The broad portion of each opening in the female fastener part is substantially circular and the narrow portion of each opening in the female fastener part has a nub-receiving well. This structure adds stability to the fastener, preventing accidental unfastening.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the flange on the male fastener part is substantially elliptical. The broad portion of each opening in the female fastener part is substantially elliptical and a pair of ears extend between the broad portion and the narrow portion of each opening in the female fastener part. This structure also adds stability to the fastener, preventing accidental unfastening.
According to one method of manufacture, both parts are injection molded and are fastened to brassier center backs by sewing. According to another method of manufacture, the male fastener part is injection molded, but the female fastener part is made from a laminate structure which includes two outer layers and two inner layers. The outer layers are made of a soft fabric material and the inner layers are made of soft plastic. One of the plastic layers has the openings as described and the other plastic layer has thick portions which surround the openings in the other plastic layer to create a space for receiving the male fastener part. According to a presently preferred embodiment, the plastic spacer is made by embossing a plastic sheet and the outer fabric layers are made from a single layer which is folded. All of the parts preferably have rounded edges and corners to prevent poking, snagging, and skin irritation.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the detailed description taken in conjunction with the provided figures.